1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying a picture and imprints of body portions. More particularly, this invention provides a sheet member having at least one opening for viewing the picture and having a surface area of dye absorbent planar surface for receiving impressions of body portions carrying dye and a structure for aligning the same, including but not limited to hands, bottoms of feet, buttocks, as well as a method and display kit assembly to employ the same.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Various apparatus are known which display imprints of body portions on dye absorbent material. For example, when a person is born, hospitals take imprints of the bottom of his foot, using a dye substance and imprint the bottom of the foot onto the dye absorbent material of his birth certificate. This imprint of the bottom of a person's foot is for identification purposes. Additionally, when a person is arrested, police officers take imprints of his finger tips using a dye substance also for identification purposes. Another apparatus is known which displayed imprints of body portions with non-toxic dyes on a continuous sheet member of dye absorbent material which had a means for securing a picture to the sheet member. However, none of the above described apparatuses provide an opening in the dye absorbent material for mounting a picture of the person whose body portions are being imprinted on the dye absorbent material.
Additionally, various apparatuses are known having at least one opening and having a dye absorbent planar surface area. For example, picture frames have at least one opening and have a dye absorbent backing surface. The dye absorbent surface area is not visible once the picture is placed in the frame opening.
Border mats having at least one opening and having a dye absorbent surface area are known in the art. However, this apparatus does not overlie a dye absorbent surface and provide relative alignment of impressions of body portions and alignment of the impressions to provide spacing of impressions of body portions from the edge of the absorbent sheet member.
Picture mattings having multiple openings for displaying individual photographs are known in the art. However, this apparatus does not overlie a dye absorbent surface and provide relative alignment of impressions of body portions and alignment of the impressions to provide spacing of impressions of body portions from the edge of the absorbent sheet member and this apparatus does not have a dye absorbent surface area in which the surface area is greater than the surface area in the at least one opening of the sheet member and in which the surface area is smooth and continuous. Thus, these apparatuses do not have enough surface area on the sheet member around the opening for the picture to adequately display imprints of body portions of the person displayed in the picture.